Rogue's Computer
Everyone has that moment. You know the one. The one where something just isn't right. The moment when you just don't know what, but something isn't right. The one where you feel as if you're being watched by somebody. I know that moment well. Ah yes, all too well… The Funny Origin You read that right. This originated when I was talking about my computer problems (some of these computer problems are the same as the ones in this pasta - some of them) and my friend made a joke "Rogue's Computer - the worst Creepypasta ever!" Thus, Rogue's Computer was born. Chapter 1: The Believer You probably already know me, "Rogue" so I don't think it's necessary to explain who I am. Anyway, so it all happened… hmm… maybe four months ago, I can't remember, a few weeks before I had joined this wiki I believe it was. Anyway, so back then I believed in just about every click bait I saw. So when I saw videos about the "cursed" and banned seeds, of course, being an idiot, I just had to enter them, because of course, I thought I'd find a phantom or some evil entity like that or any of that load of garbage. So of course, I went around the banned worlds and tried to "summon" the Creepypastas that where said where to be in these seeds. Of course, nothing happened. I tried and tried, but nothing happened. For some reason I still believed, don't ask me why because I don't know - it's far beyond me. And honestly, the believer still lives on inside of me for some things. Chapter 2: Virus Okay, so if I've learned one thing from banned seeds, it's not to enter them in the first place. It totally destroys your Minecraft game. Really. I opened it and the menu just started freezing up once it had signed into my Xbox Live account. I tried everything to get it to stop, ran security programs, even reinstalled the game twice, but nothing could get rid of the glitches. If I could actually get in, I would normally be met with constant freezing on menus and very glitchy worlds. I tried and tried, nothing worked, eventually the glitch became less "vicious", but it was still freezing immensely. Months passed by and it was still there, nothing would work. I just gave up eventually. Eventually though I found a way to "bypass" the glitch, I was able to play without logging in, and it worked too. So I could happily go back to spending my days playing Minecraft happily. Or... so I thought. Chapter 3: Footsteps on Orphanage Fear. An emotion that prevents. Fear is control. Control is prevention. I was using my sister's computer to explore the "Orphanage" seed, yes, I still believed in the Orphan at this point. So, I was walking around in a cave, a big one, I was completely alone. The caves where dark and terrifying, I had "summoned" the Orphan about three or four times now. I hadn't seen anything yet, and I was hoping nothing would be there. Then my sister said she heard a ghostly noise. I heard nothing, but looking back I did ''hear it. But I also heard a worse sound. I kept hearing it. Over and over. The sound will forever haunt me. I showed Orphanage I wanted to know it's secrets if it had them, and Orphanage showed me it's true terrors… To this day forth, I tell the story of when I heard footsteps on Orphanage. I don't want to go back to Orphanage. But I will, it isn't finished with me yet - I just know it. Chapter 4: More Glitches Life had became normal in the game again, I had been playing normally, although I still had to stay signed out to play. For some reason, I could still play with my sister when signed out, I downloaded some skins too. Life was normal. I thought it would be. I just right-clicked my "Null" (or "Boogeyman" as I called it) skin's file one day, and when I put it on, it was "broken". I don't know exactly what happened, but I was creeped out. I had heard about this glitch in a video about the most terrifying rare glitches encountered. I tried to record the glitches but the game glitched out when I tried, causing the footage to become saved on my computer, but corrupt, I had no idea what to do. This is seriously wrong. I looked at the skin file, and noticed that it was rotated to the side for some reason while my other skin files aren't. I can't get it any larger than it is, so I apologize for that. Chapter 5: A secret? Well, I started a new world a while later. The seed was "Home Sweet Home". I got the seed when I saw someone in the comment section for an O1G video talking about that seed. When I entered the world I hated it. It had a plenty of wood, a great biome and three villages filled with villagers selling useful items. So why did I hate it? Simple - the librarian. He isn't just a villager. He's hiding something. I've never seen villagers like this. This one is different. He's evil. I know it. "Home Sweet Home" isn't as pleasing as it sounds, believe me. I was camping out by the village on the first day when he came up to me. He looked at me then ran towards the village briefly before looking back at me. I followed. He looked back at me, then ran. What was he trying to show me? A few days later (Minecraft days, not real life ones) and he was still doing the same thing. He didn't lead to anything though. He just kept running from me. The leatherworker is acting strange too. He seems to be… trying to protect me? I managed to trap the librarian in his house eventually, I must mention that no villagers go near the blacksmith for some reason. I tried to communicate by placing a sign, he seemed to avoid what I was writing. Eventually he looked at the that read "Show me what you are hiding" I looked at him. He looked back at me and… ''nodded? I removed the block that blocked off the door. He ran outside and I followed. He went over to the well and stood there, I followed, but I fell into the well. He looked at me for a brief moment then ran away. After managing to get out of the well, I remembered around when I first came a villager was in the well and the librarian looked at the poor villager, then ran off. What is this place? A few days, maybe a week later and things hadn't changed. I've tried everything to communicate with the librarian but it only makes him avoid me ''more. ''This isn't right at all. That's when I noticed this - some of the villagers where now babies and all the others had their jobs reset to different ones. They still wore the same robes, but they had different jobs. The next day they return to adult form but a different two turn into babies. I wrote down my experiences in Home Sweet Home in a journal, but that journal may never be complete. I'm not going to return to Home Sweet Home again. Chapter 6: Far From The End Minecraft has never been the same for me. Everything is wrong. What did I do to make this happen is all I want to know. For one thing, the journey is far from over - I will have to continue it. I have to know what's going on. When will this hell end? It seems to be infinite. Why did this happen? I may never know. The hell of this just goes on and on... It's time to go back to a place I never wanted to go back to. It's time to return. It's been a long time. But I shall return. I feel it calling me. It's not done with me. It wants me back. Hungering my return. It's name forever in my mind, haunting me. It's time to go back to the place that I forbid myself to return to. The name forever known. Forever haunting. Forever feared. Forever there. I'm going back to it. Chapter 7: The Return Why did I do this. Why did I come back. Horror was written all over it from the start. And now the nightmares are truly about to begin. I'm back to that place. I have returned to Orphanage. I have to find what I'm looking for, once, and for all, and forever. I know I will... And I did. I had went to Orphanage multiple times before this and every time strange things happened, from flickers on the screen to hearing a strange sound that was abruptly cut off. But this time was far worse... I remember my friend said when they went to Orphanage, they could hear screams and saw a little girl come out of a well. Apparently she looked a lot like Bloody Mary. I've never seen it myself, let alone found a village- in Orphanage. In fact, I don't think I've ever found ''any ''structures Orphanage! Not important. So I was just going around in those caves in creative mode in order to stay alive whilst I explored hoping to find something. Yes, the believer still lived on. I went to do something very quickly, and when I came back, I unpaused the game and saw something horrifying. Some of the world chunks were still regenerating, so I had like "x-ray vision". It's kind of hard to explain so I put in a photo as an example to help you understand. I mean if you still can't understand, there's really not much I can do about that. Oh well, enough of that, back to the story. I looked into the corner of the screen, and gasped at the sight that awaited me. I was very shocked to see, in the corner of the screen, in one of the chunks that were still generating or whatever it's called I could see the body of another player, the problem was that since I didn't have the night vision effect on me or anything like that, I could only see black, so if it had any color or anything I was unable to see it. Category:Creepypasta Category:TheRogue12 Category:Glitches Category:Virus Category:Long Pastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:Horror Category:Wiki Users Category:Seeds Category:YouTubers Category:Photos